The New Mutant and his true Mate
by Faye-Faye-the-Dream-Faye
Summary: The Wolverine returns to the Mansion only to find someone he didnt expect. What secrets lurk in her past? What kind of dangers trail behind her? Will they realize the pull between them before it's to late? I don't own anything but the plot! M just in cae
1. Chapter 1

Looking around the sterile white room a tall gruff looking man walks over to the only window in the room. Looking threw it he sees a pale young female curled up on a very uncomfortable looking metal bed. As a growl threatens to rip itself from his throat a bald man in a wheel chair appears by his side. Following the taller man's gaze into the sleep chamber at the young woman before he nods his head.

"I see you have found your way here Logan. She's unable to walk in the sun, it burns her skin something fierce. Yet she's unable to fall asleep on her own. She has to be sedated during the day so she can get some sleep." the bald man states softly.

"Who is she Chuck? What are her powers?" Logan asks, his deep brown eyes still locked on the young sleeping girl.

"To put it simply...she's a Shadow Vampire. She has all the abilities you would find in a fictional vampire. She's faster, stronger, her senses are sharper... her healing factor could put yours to shame my friend. Her control of the shadows is so flawless that she can make them do just about anything she wants. She can travel threw them as smoothly as we move around from place to place, she can use the shadows to control the elements, she can create what she calls Shadow Kos, her very own Shadow Warriors...she...she can even create duplicates of her self." Xavier states as he looks up at his friend.

"What else aren't you telling me Chuck? What's her name?" Logan asks, knowing that something was left out.

"She's a vampire Logan. She has a biological need to drink blood. She can eat normal food but unlike our bodies her's can't extract the need vitamins and minerals from the food she eats. You two have some common ground...she can't remember her past either. I found her six years ago in a dungeon chained to the wall with power restraint cuffs, no light, no sun, nothing around her. She had enough length in her wrist restraints to grab rats or other animals that weren't paying attention and wandered down there. She was in an awful state when we brought her here. She's stated several times that she prefers to be called Shade. She doesn't know what her real name could even be." Xavier states as he looks over at the monitors.

"Shade huh? I take it not a lot of people actually call her that." Logan states as his deep brown eyes soften.

"No most call her Demon...most of the students prefer to call her by terms that I wont repeat. Children can be cruel." Xavier sighs shaking his head.

"People can be cruel Chuck. When does she wake up?" Logan wonders. Smiling Xavier looks at the machines to his side.

"In three hours...right at sunset. These machines will turn off and the sedative fumes that are being pumped into her room will cut off and she'll be awake within seconds." Xavier replies.

"There's something else you're not telling me Chuck. What is it?" Logan demands as he finally takes his eyes off Shade.

"When she drinks straight from a person regardless if the person is a mutant or a normal she absorbs their memories...all of them. The more she drinks from that person the clearer and sharper the memories become. If that person happens to be a mutant...well then she also absorbs their powers for a short time. The more she drinks from that mutant the longer she has their powers. If she drains them then they are her's for good or if she drinks from them for a long time then the same results happen." Xavier replies. Nodding his head Logan smiles as he walks away.

Three hours later the sun has just set and I am up and wondering the mansion. Standing on the balcony I look out over the woods that surround the mansion and smile. As I lift my cup up to my lips suddenly I smell and hear someone walk up beside me. Smiling I take a sip of the liquid in the cup before I turn around and look at the person standing beside me. Looking down at me the man nods his head and smiles.

"I take it the Professor told you about me?" I smile as I set my cup down on the railing. Looking up my golden green eyes lock on his deep brown ones.

"Yeah he did. Name's Logan, it's nice to meet you Shade." Logan smiles as he steps closer to me.

"That means he told you about my unique powers then huh? They don't freak you out at all?" I ask curious and hopeful.

"Yeah...he told me about your powers and no Kid...they don't freak me out." Logan smiles as he reaches out and gently brushes a lock of my sangria red highlighted gold and black hair out of my face. Smiling I bow my head and sniff the air.

"That's nice to hear so...Logan...what are your powers?" I ask smiling. Reaching over I grab my cup and take a sip of the contents.

"Heh...Feral, healing, and these..." Logan smiles as his three adamantium claws pop out of his knuckles. With wide eyes I carefully reach out and run my fingers over his claws and smile. Looking closely at his claws I notice something that an X-Ray would never find out about them.

"You...you had bone claws before the adamantium was introduced to your skeleton. These are amazing Logan." I state, awe filling my voice as I continue to run my fingers over his claws. Laughing Logan cocks his head to the side.

"You think so?" he asks as he looks down at his claws. Nodding my head I tap the center of his claws.

"Don't ask me how but I can sense organic and non-organic material. Beneath all this adamantium...all this metal...are three organic spike shaped bone claws. I'm willing to bet the Professor told you about where he found me, that I have absolutely no memory past the day he found me right? Well...the Professor and I are thinking that I'm a lot older then what I look. Due to that we're thinking that I...I have...drain my fair share of humans and mutants a like thus absorbing a lot of memories and a lot of powers. We think I've come by a lot of my powers that way. Logan I...I can tell you honestly that where as the infusion process would have been **BEYOND** painful but..." I pause for a moment as I look up at him.

"What Kid?" Logan asks gently.

"You didn't lose your memories during this process. I wouldn't lie to you about this Logan. Something else was the cause of the extreme memory loss... I'm positive." I reply honestly.

"I believe you Kid...well I guess Kid isn't exactly right huh?" Logan laughs as he retracts his claws. Laughing I shrug my shoulders and pick my cup back up.

"Could be...we rightfully do not know how old either of us are. I could be younger then you or it could be the other way around. If that's the case then I should be calling you Kid." I joke as I turn and look out at the forest. Laughing Logan steps closer to me and joins me at looking over the forest. Suddenly every muscle in my body stiffens and my eyes fade from their faux golden green to their true soild black and barly there silver pupils. Laying his hand on my shoulder Logan looks down at me.

"Shade? What's wrong? Talk to me Kid?" Logan asks as he tries to get me to respond to him.

"SHADOW KO!" I hiss softly. Suddenly Logan and I are surrounded by human formed shadows.

"GATHER ALL OF THE STUDENTS! GET THEM TO SAFETY NOW!" I hiss softly. Nodding their heads the Shadow Ko disappear to do what they were told.

"Those were your Shadow Ko? What's going on Shade? What's happening?" Logan asks confused and concerned.

"We are fixing to have unwanted guests Logan. They...feel like...Military. The way they are organized, they way they are moving...definatly Military because I know how the other X-Men move. We have...major trouble brewing here Logan let's spilt up. My Shadow Ko are getting the Students...you and me...we NEED to get the soilders out of here...and fast Logan. The longer they stay in the school... the bigger the risk of them finding what they shouldn't find." I state as my fangs and claws extend. Nodding his head Logan heads one direction while I slide into the shadows going the other way.

"Becareful Kid." Logan whispers into the shadows.

As the soilders enter the mansion the Shadow Ko slip the students out in the shadows to a pre-set safe point. On the top floor I jump up onto the ceiling and crawl down to where I see a mass of soilders. With a feral growl I launch myself down at them using the shadows to subdue them, one by one I sink my fangs into their necks and drain each of them. Doing this I gain the knowledge of what's happening and who is behind the attack. Jumping back up to the ceiling I quickly make my way to where I sence Logan's at. Seeing him I jump down and land beside him.

"You okay?" Logan asks as he reaches out and carefully wipes away a few missed drops of blood from beside my mouth.

"Y...yeah..." I stutter as I nod my head and look at the ground. Quickly I grab his hand and wipe the blood off his fingers. Suddenly a Shadow Ko appears behind me and whispers to my mind.

"Perfect do a quick sweep make sure all the students at the Safe point then go to them. Take care of the students until I return and call for you." I whisper to the Shadow Ko. Nodding its head the Shadow Ko disappears.

"What's going on?" Logan asks as he gently grabs my chin. Tilting my head up and back he meets my soild black eyes with his deep brown ones.

"My Shadow Ko have the students at the safe point now. While the students are with my Shadow Ko they will be taken care of." I reply softly. Looking in front of us Logan and I see the only living soilders still in the mansion. Seeing this Logan reaches down and takes my hand in his and interlaces our fingers.

"Well well well...it looks like the animal Wolverine has found himself a pretty little pet." the man in-charge, Stryker, laughs. Growling my fangs extend once more when suddenly a whisper from the shadows alerts me to one more student stuck in the mansion and cornered by two soilders.

"Logan...the Ko missed Jubilee. She ran from them and is cornered by two soilders. Rouge, Ice and Pyro are in the hidden passageway right behind you. The one they're in leads straight to the cars. I'll meet you in there. I'll be safe I promise my friend." I whisper in Logan's ear. Nodding his head he squeezes my hand. With a sigh I squeeze back before we release each others hands as I fade into the shadows and rush towards Jubilee.

"LET ME GO!" Jubilee screams as she tries to get away.

"YO! Dickheads!" I hiss from the shadows. Looking around the soilders let go of Jubilee and start looking around.

"You can't see me but I...can see you!" I hiss as I suddenly jump out of the shadows at the soilders. Screaming they jump backwards and fall to the floor. Pointing to their necks I flick my wrist to the side and snap thier necks. Turning around I look at Jubilee only to see her sitting on her butt on the floor.

"You alright Jubilee?" I ask gently as I extend my hand to her. Nodding her head she greatfully takes my hand and slowly stands up.

"Y...yeah thanks Shade. You didn't have to save me." Jubilee whispers shocked. Shaking my head I gently squeeze her hand.

"Yeah I did Jubilee. I can't stand seeing any innocent get hurt. I don't take the harsh words of other people to heart. I know I can be scary at first glance...I understand. Jubilee standing behind you is one of my Shadow Ko. The Ko will keep everyone safe until Professor Xavier and the rest of the X-Men return. Go now...Logan and I will take care of the remaining soilders." I smile as I release her hand.

"Alright...hey Shade...maybe after all this is done and over with...maybe we can hang out sometime and...you know...be friends?" Jubilee asks timdedly. Smiling I nod my head as I blush.

"I'd really like that Jubilee. Now go...get to safety." I smile happily. Smiling Jubilee nods her head happily as she follows the Ko. Turning around I see more soilders coming along and growl.

In the garage Logan arrives with Bobby, John and Rouge trailing along behind him. Looking around Logan can't see me. Growling Logan sniffs the air only to smell my blood hanging thick in the air. With a suddend quickness the shadows gather up and before the group a Shadow Ko quickly takes a human form. Looking from side to side the Shadow Ko looks as confused as the faceless warrior can. Stepping forward the Ko lays its hand on Logan's shoulder and allows its thoughts to enter his mind.

_'All students but the ones behind you are at the pre-arranged safe point. My brethen and I will guard and tend to those there. All the soilders are dead but...I can not sence my Mistress in the Mansion. I...I believe that she was some how taken from here by the soilders. What are my orders?'_ the Ko's thoughts question. Shaking his head Logan bites back a growl.

"They'll stay with me. Go to the safe point and follow threw with the orders you were already given by Shade." Logan states. Nodding its head the Ko lays its hand back on Logan's shoulder.

_'It will be done Sir. If you need the Ko...for any reason Sir...all you need to do is call out Ko and one of our numbers will appear beside you.'_ the Ko's thoughts state as it disappears. Taking a deep breath Logan looks over his shoulder to the three kids behind him.

"We need to get out of here and fast." Logan states as he heads towards the four door blue car.

"My folks live in Boston. We can go there." Bobby states as he and John slide into the backseat.

"Logan what was that?" Rouge asks, disgust clear in her voice.

"That was a Shadow Ko Rouge. Don't sound disgusted it's because of the Shadow Ko, Logan and Shade that we all got out of here safely! Don't be such a priss!" John snaps at Rouge as he glares at the young female.

"Nicely put Pyro. He's right Rouge...now sit down and be quite." Logan states as he nods his head at John and climbs into the front seat and closes the door. With a tired sigh Rouge slides into the passenger seat of the car and slams the door shut.

_'Shade...where ever you are please be safe! You some how made the Wolverine a friend. Please my friend...you actually have two friends in this car and we are worried about you! Your Shadow Ko may not have faces but I know when they are worried and that one was. Please be safe and make it back to us Icee.'_ John's thoughts whimper, worry thick in them.

_'DAMN IT KID! YOU SWORE YOU WOULD BE SAFE! YOU SWORE THAT YOU'D MEET ME AND THE KIDS IN THE GARAGE! YOU SWORE SHADE! What could have happened to take you down? Did they have tranks strong enough to take you down? Damn it Shade!'_ Logan's thoughts sigh as he starts the car and heads out.

In Boston the cops arrive at the Drake's house after Storm and Jean land and retrive Logan, John, Bobby and Rouge. While in the air Logan fills the two females and the male teleporter in on what happened in the school. Right as two fighter jets round on the X-Men Magneto pulls them from the air. Setting the Jet down gently the X-Men, the teleporter and the Teens gather around the fire as Magneto tells them why he needs their help.

"Alright...say we do team up together to stop Stryker. How do we know where he is? How do we find him?" Logan asks sharply.

"Well that's another reason I need your help. I believe that someone amoungest you might know that." Magneto states as he looks upwards. Following Magneto's gaze everyone sees Kurt Wagner hanging upside down by his tail. Teleporting down into the circle Kurt looks like a child who's about to be yelled at.

"I didn't mean to listen in." Kurt whispers.

"It's alright. Kurt...may I look inside you mind and see what caused you to act against your nature?" Jean asks gently. Thinking for a moment Kurt nods his head yes. With a friendly smile Jean slowly raises her hands to either side of his head. Right then John steps up beside Logan and taps his shoulder.

"What Kid?" Logan whispers as he looks down at the fire bug.

"I want to talk to you about Shade." John whispers softly so only the man beside him can hear. Nodding his head Logan lays his hand on the boys shoulder and steers him off into the woods. Once Logan knows they are far enough not to be overheard he stops.

"You're a friend of her's aren't you Pyro? If you weren't then you wouldn't have stood up for her in the car." Logan asks gently.

"Yeah I am. Six years ago when the Professor and the others brought her to the school. Professor Xavier brought all of us students into the Danger Room...it was the middle of the day and the lower levels were the only ones safe for Shade to walk in. When the Professor introduced her to us...everyone shied away started calling her Demon instead of Shade like she asked us very nicely to call her. Once the meet and greet was over I...I waited til the Professors stopped crowding her and walked up to her. Heh...she was surprised that any one wanted to be near let alone talk to her." John smiles as he leans against a tree. Grabbing his lighter out of his pocket he holds it out to Logan.

"I introduced myself to her and told her my powers. She told me what Xavier didn't tell us. When I didn't run screaming away from her she was truly surprised but I knew from the look in her eyes that she was happy beyound words. We were friends for three days when she sliped into my room and wakes me up. She handed me this lighter and said until she and I worked with my powers enough so that I could get to the point I could create the fire that I could use this. I was really surprised that she got this for me. She rigged the timer in her sleep room to cut off an hour before sunset and she slipped threw the shadows til she got to the shop that sold this. She paid twice the amount it was worth because she didn't want the shop owner asking questions. Six years and I've almost got a grip on creating fire and controling it once it's created. I can see it in your eyes...you didn't turn and run when you saw her with fresh blood on her mouth, you didn't turn tail and run when you met her face to face. You actually consider her a friend." John smiles happily.

"She's different...but her differences...they don't scare me. They just make her all that more beautiful. I've never met any one who could do what she can. It's really good to know that she actually has a friend that she can trust and lean on." Logan smiles as he watches John as he starts flicking the lighter open and closed.

"More then that man...I willingly let her tap a vein when she needs it. That bagged crap that they give her at the Mansion is slowly killing her. Six years...she is drinking from me at least three times a month. If I see she's going transparent, that happens when she doesn't feed enough or not feeding properly...I see that then I cut myself and wave the blood in her face. She's told me several times that I'm a fool for tempting the beast like that but that she was greatful. I saw the blood on her lips when she caught up to you in the Mansion. She drained a few of the soilders to get the information she needed to deal with the attackers and also the blood that she needed." John states softly.

"Only a true friend would do that for her. We'll get her back Pyro...I swear that we will." Logan promises.

"If we don't get her out of there then she'll get herself out. Icee...once she drinks from someone once she then gains ALL their memories. If she did drink those soilders dry at the school then well let's just say she knows more about the compound that she's in then Nightcrawler there does. I'm just worried about what that man will do to her. She can heal any damage done to her, shadows are her element of comfort, but she can't walk in the sun without being covered properly and she needs fresh blood like we need water. If what Magneto says is true...then...this Stryker is the one who did that to you Logan. With Shade's powers and abilities...wh...what will he do to her?" John asks worried. Sniffing the air Logan smells John's worry and his fear.

"She's going to be fine Kid. If that bastard hurts her then I'll make sure he pays for every ounce of pain she felt. We'll get her out of there John." Logan swears.

"I can see why the Ko went to you and not me in the garage." John whispers as he looks up at Logan.

"What do you mean?" Logan asks confused.

"The Ko are Shade's...army, her guards, her helpers. They aren't male or female and they only have the shape of a human. Mentally they know everything that Shade knows but they can not talk. Shade once said that once the Ko are summoned if she is not around they will go to the person she knows can handle the situation that is going on. The Ko are faceless but they have the same tells that Shade does. The one that appeared in the garage was worried about her and knew you'd keep a level head." John replies as a dog shaped shadow slinks over to him. Looking at it in shock Logan watches as the dog shaped shadow grows til it's head sits at John's upper chest.

"What's that?" Logan asks confused and shocked.

"This is Blaze...he's a Shadow Hound. Shade brought him forth to stay with me and keep me safe when things get rough. You can always tell him from the other Shadow Houns because he actually has a face and golden eyes. He's an amazing companion for me." John smiles as he reaches out and runs his hand threw Blaze's black fur.

At Alkali Lake the Black Bird sets down a little ways away from the opening of the damn. After a quickl debate it's decided that the Teens will stay in the Jet and monitior all transmissions and activity from the damn. After that's decided Logan pulls John back and out of ear shot from the other he tells the fire started to use the Ko and Blaze to help keep an eye and ear out for Shade and to protect the Jet. Agreeing to that John nods his head and they return to the group. Inside the compound I slowly start to wake up. Looking around I notice I'm locked inside the same chamber that was used to infuse my skeleton with the now ice cold adamantium.

"DAMN IT! Logan's going to be sooo fucking pissed that I didn't meet him in the garage. I really hope him and John are safe." I sigh to myself. Looking up I see the chain and start to shake. With a silent growl I push myself upwards and slam my jaws closed around the connecting chain. Hearing the chain crunch I spit out the metal and concentrate on the shadows so I can slip my wrists out of the restraints.

"So glad that those things weren't power nullifing restraints like the ones Xavier found me wearing. Now let's see here...computers!" I grin as I quickly rush forward and start typing away at the computer banks. Seeing things that peek my interest and things that would help Logan out I think for a moment.

"KO!" I whisper into the darkness. Suddenly a Shadow Ko appears beside me and bows its head.

_'__**MISTRESS**__! It's good to see you...are as well as you can be.'_ the Ko's thoughts state. Smiling I nod my head yes as I mentally take a check of my self.

"I'm as fine as I can be. I need you and the others to help me out. First go get me three six-terabyte storage devices. I need to copy ALL the information before anything happens to the damn. Blaze is with John so I'll get him to tell John I'm as fine as I can be for now." I whisper as I look around to make sure no one is near by.

_'It will be done. The students of your school are still with the others and are safe. John, the...Cyro and the Absorber are in the Jet. Your Wolverine, the Weather Witch, the Surpressed One, Metamorph, Teleporter and the Magentic One are within the base looking for you, the Professor and the One-Eye.'_ the Ko's thougthts state as it nods its' head.

"Thank you my friend. Let's hurry please...this place...it's freaking me out." I whimper as I look up at the monitors. With one more nod the Ko disappears as I quickly begin typing every thing in that is needed to hack into all the files.

_'Blaze tell John that I'm fine please. I will see him when I get to the Jet. Thank you my friend.'_ My thoughts call out to the massive Shadow Hound that bounded to my best friend.

_'Mistress here are the devices you requested. A normal and a mutant are walking this way and quickly.'_ the Ko's thoughts state as it reappears beside me, the needed hard drives floating beside it.

"Thank you my friend. I will take care of them if you will please finish the uploading process." I smile. Nodding its head the Ko takes my place in front of the terminals and quickly finishes the codes out. Taking a deep breath I feel the thirst begin to rise within my chest. Growling I slip into the shadows and quickly find the bastard who deeply harmed Logan and I. Looking down at my hands I see five razor sharp adamantium nails slide out of my fingers and three razor sharp claws extend out of my knuckles. With a deep breath I focus on them and watch as they slide back into my hands. Nodding my head I jump out of the shadows and land ontop of Stryker.

"YOU FUCK WITH THIS TYPE OF BEAST YOU GET THE FANGS AND BLOOD LUST!" I hiss as I slam my extended fangs into Stryker's neck. Quickly I drain the life out of the rat of a man. Once the task is done I look up at the woman by his side right as she lunges at me. Laughing I dodge the attack and focus the shadows into her body using them to kill her for good.

"Sorry Missy...but I don't play well with baby Ferals." I hiss as I turn and walk back into the room I just left.

_'It is done Mistress.'_ the Ko's thoughts state. Taking a deep breath I wipe the left over blood off my face.

"Good...thank you my friend. Take them back to the Mansion and hide them in Logan's room. The floor board nearest the window is loose and hides a space big enough to hide these devices. Stash them there please." I state as I breath a sigh of relief. Nodding its head the Ko disappears with the storage devices. Closing my eyes I scan the compound for Logan's signature only to find Jean and Scott fixing to have a nasty reunion. Sighing I slip into the shadows and race towards them.

"SCOTT!" I call out as I jump out of the shadows. Looking over at me I notice the mental state of Cyclops.

"Shit..." I whisper to myself. Looking up at me Jean's eyes go wide with fear.

"Shade get out of here! Scott...he's not in his right mind." Jean calls out. Shaking my head I lunge at Scott and grab his wrist. Pulling his sleeve up I sink my fangs into the exposed flesh and allow a tiny bit of his blood to hit my tongue before I pull back and allow the wound to heal. Jumping backwards I look up at Scott.

"Wh...what happened? Shade did...did you bite me?" Scott asks confused as he looks down at his wrist.

"You'd be surprised what my bite can cure Scott. It's what broke you out of that trance Stryker put you in." I state calmly as I close my eyes and search the shadows.

"We need to find the Professor...NOW!" I hiss as my eyes fly open and my fangs extend.

"Shade?" Scott and Jean ask concerned.

"Stryker's going to use him to kill all mutants." I gasp as Stryker's memories finally click into their proper place along with Scott's.

"If you get to the Professor would you be able to get into Cerebro without hurting the him?" Jean asks.

"I do it all the time at the Mansion. The Professor often asks me to help him." I reply as I begin traces the pathways to Cerebro from where we are. Looking at Jean she nods her head in understanding.

"I got the pathway Shade. GO! Stop the Professor from following threw with Stryker's plan." Jean states. Nodding my head I quickly slip into the shadows and race down to where the Professor is. Seeing Logan threw the shadows I quickly grab him and continue towards the Professor grabing both Storm and Kurt on my way.

"WO!" Storm whispers as she regains her balance.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know how else to get you 3 here. Everyone stay out here. I'll go in and stop the Professor." I state as I turn around and meet Logan's deep brown eyes. Silently I plead with my eyes for him to agree with me.

_'I'm as good as I can be with still being inside another one of my prisions. I promise to fill you in on the details once we get out of here.'_ My thoughts plead with Logan. With a deep breath Logan nods his head yes.

"Go! Get the Professor out of there and let's get the hell out of this damn place. I think we all will feel much better then." Logan states. Smiling I turn and walk towards the doors when suddenly I hit an invisible wall.

"WAIT! Someone else is in there with him! It's...it's like he's trapped in an illusion." Jean calls out. Taking a deep breath I nod my head and look over my shoulder.

"Noted Jean...but unless you forgot...nothing can mess with my head." I whisper as I slip into the shadows and into Cerebro.

"She seems pretty confident." Kurt states.

"She's a level Omega mutant Kurt. If anyone could get to the Professor it's her." Storm states as she looks at the Teleporter.

"Omega?" Logan asks shocked.

"Yeah Logan...she may not look it but Shade...if she decided to get an evil bone in her body we all could be dead and very fast. She can't remember her past so not even she knows when her powers first developed. Depending on her real age she could have an untold number of powers that she doesn't even remember." Jean states. After a few moments the doors to the Second Cerebro open as the Professor and I stroll out. Reaching up I quickly wipe the few stray drops of blood from my chin and lick my lips clean.

"Did we forget to mention that she has a blood thirst that's greater then the World's Oceans?" Storm whispers to Logan and Kurt.

"Yet...the only reason I bit Scott was because it was the only way I knew to break the trance that Stryker put him in. Really weird...if I truly was the blood thirsty monster then Scott would be drained dry right now and so would the school. Odd...I've been there six years and have yet to attack and or harm anyone there." I sigh loudly.

"Shade I..." Storm stops as Magento and Mystique join us.

"Save it Storm...Jean's right. I honestly don't have an evil bone in my body. I will fight, disable and kill those who threaten innocent lives and those I consider my friends. Just like those soilders that attacked the Mansion but harsh words and thoughts...they're nothing but water that loves to drip off my skin. I'm used to your harsh words and thoughts...they mean very little to me anymore." I sigh as I look up at Logan.

_'I don't believe what she says Shade. John told me about you...you have a very good friend in him Shadie.'_ Logan's thoughts state. Smiling I nod my head as my soild black eyes light up with happiness.

"Oh by the way Magento...that piece of shit that machine that Stryker built is no longer cable of working. So don't get any facy ideas about tricking Professor Xavier into powering it up and killing all normal humans." I smile as I nod my head at him.

"Very smart little Vampire." Magneto praises. Growling I flash my fangs at the Master of Magnestism.

"I don't need nor desire your praise Magneto so shove it and shove it far. Let's get out of here...I'm beyound sick Alkali Lake." I sigh as I roll the Professor forward.

"How we going to get out of here? I can only teleport one person at a time." Kurt states as he cocks his head to the side.

"Luckily for us then...for the shadows and I can take millions of people to mulitple places in a single second. Storm, Jean, Scott, Logan...all you need to do is grab ahold of my arm. Magneto and Mystique...just a little F.Y.I...those who take ahold of me and I don't want to take them along well...let's just say...those like you two...well you don't do well on Mars." I grin wickedly as everyone does as I ask. With a nod of my head the shadows gather around us and before the other two know it we're on the Jet. Releasing everyone I scramble to the back of the Jet and gather the shadows quickly around me.

"Thank you Shade." Everyone calls out.

"No problem...glad to help. Can...uhh...can we please get out of here it's kinda sunny out there." I call out as John and Blaze come to sit in the very back with me. Sliding his jacket off John slides it around me to further cover my skin. Nodding their heads Storm and Scott prep the Jet for take off.

"Just keep the shadows around you Icee." John whispers as he wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks Fire Bug. So you talked to Logan?" I whisper as I lay my head on John's shoulder and wrap my arms around him.

"Yeah we were in a clearing talking to Magneto. Jean was looking in Kurt's head for the location of the base. I asked to talk to him about you...your Ko went to him in the garage for an update on orders instead of me. Which by the way I'm glad for because I wasn't thinking right. I filled him in on you as much as I could with out telling your secrets. He told me that your differences make you all that more beautiful to him." John whispers as Blaze lays down next to us. Picking my feet up I curl them under me and lean more into John. Right as I do this Logan looks back at us and smiles.

_'You really said that Logan?'_ My thoughts ask him.

"Really? So he doesn't think the two of us are dating?" I giggle softly. Laughing John just shakes his head as he shrugs his shoulders.

"I have no idea if he does or doesn't Icee." John laughs as he lays his cheek on the top of my head.

_'Yeah I did Kid because it's true. You're beautiful and your differnces only make you that much more so.'_ Logan's thoughts reply as he walks back to where John and I are wrapped in shadows.

_'Before you ask no...John and I aren't dating. He has a huge crush on Jubilee. We look at each other like brother and sister.'_ My thoughts state as I blush. Smiling John knows the reason behind the blushing and blood loss.

"Icee?" Logan asks grining as he sits down on my other side.

"The nickname Black Ice, Shadow Fire and Icee...they all came from John. I call him Fire Bug most often then not. I'm the only one who can call him that." I laugh as the Professor rolls back towards us.

"Shade...I would like to talk to you about what happened at the Base while you were held captive." Xaiver states gently. Taking a deep breath I slowly sit back up and pull John's jacket closer to me. Once they know my skin is covered John takes one of my hands while Logan takes the other.

"Stryker kept asking me what my powers were, what Level mutant I was, what my name was...everytime I told him to shove it and shove it far. Well that just served to get me zapped with a few thousand watts of electricity. Wasn't fun I can tell you that much. By the time I came to...I was alone in a room chained to the wall with...a little less chain between my normal restraints. You'd think a man who knew he was holding a mutant would have used power nullifing restraints but hey...his blunder was my chance. I snapped the chains got my wrists out of the cuffs. After that I used the shadows and I found Scott and Jean. I noticed Scott wasn't in his right mind, Jean comfrimed it, I bit Scott to snap him out of the trance, I told them what I over heard about Stryker's plans from his own mind and I showed Jean the path to Cerebro. I snatched Storm, Logan, and Kurt up and reappeared in front of the doors. Jean and Scott rushed in right before I entered Cerebro she told me what Jason was doing to you and well you know the rest." I state after a moment.

_'I will fill the two of you in on the finer details once we reach the Mansion and get away from Xavier. I can only do short burst of telepathic communication under his radar.'_ my thoughts tell John and Logan. Squeezing my hands Logan and John silently tell me okay.

Back at the Mansion once we get inside Logan notices that the bodies of the dead soldiers are gone. Smiling I nod my head towards shadow hoping he and John understanding the silent message. Calling my Shadow Ko I tell them it's alright to bring the students back to the mansion and where to bring them. Once the students are back Jubilee runs over to me and wraps her arms around me in a big bear hug. Laughing I return the hug happily. After promising her we can hang out tomorrow she trots off to bed as John and I slip threw the shadows up to Logan's room. Once in there I slip John and I out of the shadows while Logan shuts and locks his door.

"Okay...time for me to show the truth." I state as I use the shadows to secure the room further. Walking over to the window in the room I kneel down and pull up the three lose floor boards and remove the three six terabyte storage devices from the hidden space there.

"How?" John and Logan ask shocked causing me to giggle.

"Well it's like I said there are a **LOT** of finer details that I need to tell you two. First of all...I was tortured by that asshole called Stryker...just not like I said." I whisper as I raise my hand up. With a deep breath I flex my fingers and allow my new adamantium extensions to slide out which means the ten adamantium nails, six claws that come out of my knuckles, two blades that extend from the top and bottom of my wrists and adamantium plate like armor that goes up my arms.

"Shade...oh god." Logan whispers as he and John reach out and run their fingers a crossed the metal.

"I...I could do the nails, claws, swords and armor before but...once...the adamantium was introduced into my body it coated all that. Just like it did to your claws Logan. I told you before the attack that even thou the process would've been beyond painful that you wouldn't have lost your memories due to it. I...now know I was right about that." I sigh as I gently pull my hands back and retract all the new hardware.

"Alright how did those get here?" Logan asks as he and John sit down in front of me. Nodding my head I close my eyes and pull my bag up to me. Once my bag appears beside me I open it up and pull out my lap top and begin hooking up the three storage devices to it.

"I've been in the mansion for six long years. Before you no one stayed in this room. I traveled this school top to bottom. I know all the nooks and crannies here. I asked my Ko to hide these here in your room because I knew they'd be safe. No one knew about this place in the floor. These three storage devices each hold six terabytes, which is **A LOT** of digital information. When I woke up after having this done...I was locked in the room where they did it. I...I saw the computers, I got out of the cuffs and I called the Ko. From there we got the every tiny scrap of digital information that base had. Stryker and his helper...they...were coming up the hall right towards where I was at. I asked my Ko to finish the hacking while I slipped out and dealt with them. I...I...Logan I drained Stryker!" I gasp as I hang my head.

"You...drained Stryker?" John whispers shocked.

"And now all his memories...Logan I don't know about everything but I do know a good bit about you past. Mostly how you came about your memory loss. I'll show you what's on the computer then if you want I share with you the memories I have if not I can show you when you're ready. I also drained the mutant that was in Cerebro with the Professor." I whisper hanging my head. Closing my eyes I allow my fingers to fly across the key board setting up the information that I want to show Logan.

"I would like that Shadie." Logan smiles as he leans forward and gently cups my chin. Tilting my head up Logan gently taps right beside my eye causing me to open them and meet his deep brown orbs.

"What did you find on the computer?" John asks after a moment.

"Now that...is the interesting thing...sick but interesting. It's kinda like hearing about Josef Mengele's sick and twisted experiments. I think I know the main reason why Scott doesn't like Logan and no it has nothing to do with your flirting with Jean and the big reason Storm all but chewed Logan out for not picking a side when Magneto tried to use Rouge to turn the UN into mutants." I state as I bring the information up.

"Okay you've peeked my interest Shade." Logan grins.

"This has to do with your lost memories Logan. It was about sixteen years ago a place called Three Mile Island. Records that were if I might say are **VERY** detailed say that both Storm and Scott where kept there against their wills during what Stryker is calling Operation: XI. XI translating into eleven from it's Roman numeral form. Weapon XI was a mutant hodge podge called Deadpool. Stryker created him by fusing him with the powers of other strong class threes and up. Deadpool was killed on Three Mile Island by unknown causes. Here's the kicker... Deadpool's predecessor is named in the files as Weapon X. That would be you Logan...the rat bastard wanted you to be his perfect weapon. Thou before he could wipe your memory in the tank...a part of you, the Feral part, over heard what he said about erasing your memories. It says in the notes and I can honestly tell you from his memories that you shot up in the tank and began tearing threw the personal that tried to stop you." I blush.

"You know you're wasting a lot of blood by blushing like that right?" John teases as I shake my head trying to get my hair to hide my face.

"What aren't you telling me Kid?" Logan asks confused.

"Uhhh...I...uhhmm...prefer not to say what I'm not saying Logan. Let's just say I uhhh...**SAW** beyond my fair share." I blush as it dawns on Logan what I might have seen. Looking down at his crotch then back up at me he arches his eyebrow. Nodding my head yes I try to hide my face in my hair.

"**ANYWAY!** I think the reason why Scott hates you so much Logan is because you have no marks, no memories...you have nothing tieing you to that Island. Three weeks into being here at the Mansion I walk into the Med Lab and headed towards my sleep chamber when I hear Doc. McCoy tell Scott that the scars are fading nicely. I...slipped into Scott's mind and saw a few things about his past. When I bit Scott I got a few drops of his blood in my mouth and...owwie! The reason behind Storm's actions...that's because she SAW you rescue them from their cells and help them. She was pissed that you weren't siding with the X-Men during that incident." I state as I pull up the security video from the Island. Turning the computer around I hit the play button and show Logan and John the video. After a few moments the video stops playing and I turn the computer back around.

"So what caused Logan's memory loss Shade?" John wonders as he looks between me and Logan.

"Logan do you want those memories back?" I ask gently.

"Yeah I do...I need to know what my past holds in order to deal with it and move on properly. The real question is can you do that?" Logan states as he nods his head. Nodding my head I scoot up to Logan so that our knees are touching.

"I can...John can you move that mattress over here and lay it behind Logan please?" I ask as I point the mattress.

"Sure can but why?" John asks as he jumps up and does as he is asked. After the mattress is in place he sits back down.

"Once I do this I don't know how stable he'll be. He might pass out while his mind and body adjusts to his lost memories. It wont be safe for you to try and catch either one us because of our skeletons. Now...just stay still Logan." I state as my hand becomes nothing but hazy shadows.

"Close your eyes and try to stay relaxed. This is going to tingle a little bit." I state. Once he does as I've asked I take a deep breath and reach out and swipe my hand threw Logan's skull. As my hand becomes solid once more in the palm of my hand rests two adamantium small caliber bullets.

"Logan just lay back and relax. Don't force anything to return." I state as Logan lays down on the mattress and falls asleep.

"So Jubilee?" John asks grinning as I lift the mattress and Logan up and gently set them down on the bed proper.

"I saved her from the soldiers and we talked. We agreed that once every thing was over that we should hang out some time. Before you even ask yes you are welcome to come along with us. Go to bed John...you look tired." I grin happily.

"Yeah...I'm beat. See you later Icee." John laughs as I hand him back his jacket. Nodding my head I watch as Blaze stands up and helps John slide out of the room and into his own.

"Ko!" I whisper softly.

_'Yes Mistress?'_ the Ko's thoughts ask as it appears beside me. Taking a deep breath I create a shadow double of myself.

"Take my double down to my sleep chambers in the Med Lab please. I'm going to stay up here and watch over Logan. I'll stay up today and go over **ALL** the Intel we recovered from that damn place. Also bring me the data we collected from the prison I was kept in when Xavier found me please." I state as I pull every thing back into the nearest corner to Logan yet away from the windows and any sunlight.

_'Will do Mistress!'_ the Ko's thoughts reply happily as it disappears with my shadow double. Looking over my shoulder my eyes scan Logan's sleeping form. Opening my hand I look down at the two small bullets there.

"I may not be able to recover my own memories...but...at least I can help you with yours Logan. That's enough for me." I whisper as I slip the two bullets into my pocket. Shaking my head I feel something cold hanging around my neck. Reaching up I grab the cold chain and pull it out of my shirt.

"Well...looks like Logan and I both have a fancy set of dog tags now." I laugh softly. Looking down I notice that stamped into the tags is the word Nightshade followed by a string of numbers.

"Well looks like Stryker gave up trying to get me to tell my name so he gave me one." I grumble as a Ko appears beside me.

_'Here you go Mistress. Is there anything else I can do for you?'_ the Ko's thoughts ask as it sets down a laptop and two more six terabyte storage devices.

"Thank you...and no I'm fine." I smile nodding my head. Nodding its head in return the Ko fades into the shadows once more. Shaking my head I quickly set up the other computer and begin looking threw all the data.

Noon the next day I'm sitting in the corner of the room hiding in the shadows still going threw the data. Slowly Logan begins to wake up and look around. Hearing the familiar sounds of typing Logan looks into the corners of his room only to see me hiding in shadows two laptops sitting beside me. Suddenly a gust of wind blows into his room and the curtains move just enough to allow the sun into the room. Seeing the sun hit my skin Logan watches as I flinch in pain.

"SHIT KID!" Logan hisses as he jumps up and rushes to the window. Reaching out Logan slams the window shut and closes the curtains tight. Shocked I look up at Logan then down at my arm only to see a decent part of my exposed lower arm is burnt.

"Ow..." I whisper as I shake my head. Walking over to me Logan kneels down in front of me and sighs.

"So how you feeling?" I whisper as I look up and meet his deep brown eyes with my own soild black ones.

"Like I just had one hundred and sixty-nine years of memories slam back into my skull. Other then that...I remember everything and I'm doing great. You on the other hand...you are almost transparent and are sporting some nasty looking burns. Drink." Logan states as he holds out his arm. Shaking my head I close my eyes and sigh.

"I'm fine...I just haven't slept and have been going threw all the information that the Ko and I recovered from the base and from where I was kept six years ago. I'll be fine Logan...I promise I'll be fine." I whisper. Growling Logan takes the laptops off my lap and sets them on the bed before picking me up and setting me on his lap. Popping one of his claws out Logan cuts his lower arm and raises his arm close to my mouth.

"I can almost see threw you kid. Drink...now!" Logan orders as he pushes his arm closer to my mouth. Taking a deep breath bite my lip and slowly open my eyes.

"You'll have to stop me at some point Logan. My right hip...just squeeze it and I'll let go." I whisper, unable to get my voice much higher. Nodding his head in understanding Logan watches as my fangs extend and slide into his arm. Biting his tongue to keep from moaning Logan slowly leans back against the wall as I begin to suck. After a few minutes Logan reaches out and squeezes my right hip. Carefully I retract my fangs and lap up the remaining blood as I pull back and watch the wound heal itself.

"Wo!" Logan and I whisper. Carefully I slide off Logan's lap and lean against the wall beside him. Looking down at my arms Logan watches as the burns quickly heal, leaving behind no proof that I was once hurt.

"Thank you...by the way...you didn't have to let me do that." I whisper bowing my head. Smiling Logan turn to face me and gently grabs my chin and tilts my head up so he can stare into my black and silver eyes.

"I wanted to help you Shade." he smiles as he caresses my cheek with his thumb. Closing my eyes I lean into his warm caress. After a moment Logan starts laughing softly causing me to open my eyes and look up at him confused.

"What?" I wonder smiling.

"You were purring Shade." Logan teases causing me to blush.

"I was? Oh wow...I...I haven't done that in a...very long while." I giggle as Logan continues to caress my cheek. Purring I lean back into his touch and smile.

"It's a feral thing..." I laugh as Logan lays his other hand on my neck. As Logan's other thumb begins running up and down my neck I begin purring even more.

"Well no matter what it is...I think it's cute." Logan smiles.

"And I think you're being a charmer Logan." I laugh.

* * *

><p>I know I made probably a ton of spelling mistakes but I don't have a spell checker nor a Beta so I'm sorry about the mistakes but if you point them out to me then I'll be more then grateful and I will change them as soon as I can. Please let me know what you think of the new story. If it go over well then I wont continue it.<p>

Faye-Faye-the-Dream-Faye


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night Jubilee and John sit up in Logan's room waiting on me to return and play connect the dots. Smiling the two teens start flirting and laughing much to Logan's amusement. After a few minutes I slip threw the shadows and re-enter the room. Looking up at me Logan smiles and pats the bed beside him and nods his head. With a smile of my own I slowly move over to where he is sitting and gently sit down next to him.

"So...you two have been ferreted away up here all day now. What did you find out?" John wonders as he drapes an arm around Jubilee's shoulders. Blushing Jubilee bows her head smiling.

"So I see you two are finally talking. Congrats by the way." I giggle which causes both teens to blush.

"Well we figured out how old Logan really is and we've managed to piece together a good bit of his comings and goings." I grin happily.

"Really? That's great!" Jubilee squeaks happily.

"Yeah man that's amazing! So...do tell how old are you really?" John laughs. Smiling Logan looks over at me and laughs.

"One hundred and sixty-nine years old and proud of it." Logan laughs.

"Damn...Logan you don't look a day over twenty-five!" Jubilee laughs. Finally I can't hold it back and bust out laughing.

"So Shade..." John stops as I shake my head no.

"I haven't found a single descent lead in all the files I have. Apparently the people that were holding me prisoner didn't know anything about me personally...just where I was when they took me. The only things I found out that had anything to do with me were a few powers that I didn't remember. It's sad really not one scrap of information about my past. Oh well...with a healing factor like mine I guess I have all the time in the world to piece it together. The good news is that we were able to find out a lot about Logan and his past." I smile, suddenly an idea hits me. Looking over at Logan I cock my head to the side.

"What are you thinking Kid?" Logan smiles. Laughing I hop up off the bed and walk over to my bag. Looking in it for a moment I finally pull back with a cell phone in my hand.

"I know how we can get the rest of your past...if you want to know it that is." I smile shyly.

"Victor?" Logan asks softly.

"Yeah Victor...the parts of your past that are still fuzzy he was with you during. You don't have to see him I got his number I'll call him, I'll go see him and...well I'll get a few sips of his blood. Trust me when I say I got enough powers to get the blood I need from him." I state calmly.

"No Kid! I'm not going to let you get anywhere near him!" Logan growls as he jumps to his feet.

"Ummm are you forgetting: healing, speed, strength, enhanced senses, vampiric thirst for blood, complete control of shadows meaning I can teleport, elemental control, shadow Ko and shadow body duplicates, telepathy, telekinetic, and on top of that adamantium skeleton? I can take care of myself..." I pause.

"You paused...why did you pause?" John asks as he and Jubilee stand up. Shaking my head I sigh.

"I feel like I know Victor from somewhere. The notes from the prison I was found in six years ago said they found me in Victoria Park, Rangiora, New Zealand. From what I've seen in your memories Logan Victor has a thing for that area. If I go this will be a double edged sword. I'll get the info that you want and find out if he knows anything about me." I reply desperately.

"Victoria Park, Rangiora?" John asks confused.

"What were you doing in New Zealand?" Jubilee wonders.

"I don't know...those memories feel like they have a block in front of them." I groan as I gently sit down on the bed.

"Sounds like what it felt like for me when I used to try and think back on what I lost. Alright...but the only way I'm letting you do this is if I go with you. You either don't know or don't remember Victor...he's not the type to do this willingly." Logan sighs as he nods his head.

"Great! Here's my cell dial and make the meet please!" I chirp happily. Seeing how I played Logan John and Jubilee bust out laughing.

"You..." Logan pauses as he laughs out loud.

"Dude you just fell for it!" John laughs.

"That's what she wanted all a long!" Jubilee giggles.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's took me a long time to get so little posted. I broke my hand and it's taking me longer to type everything up<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Six hours later Logan and I are sitting at a bar waiting for Victor to make his apperance. Looking down at my cell phone I take a deep breath and shake my head. Standing up I kiss Logan's cheek before I walk over to the bathrooms and out of sight. Next thing Logan knows he catches the scent of his long lost half brother. Looking towards the scent Logan picks his beer up and takes a sip. As Victor sits down next to Logan I slowly creep threw the shadows.

"So you finally got your memories back?" Victor asks, his voice low and gruff.

"Yeah I do thanks to a little vixen I met at the mansion. She did this trick and I pasted out. When I woke up I had all my memories back and could think clearly for the first time in a long time." Logan states.

"Who's this vixen?" Victor asks as he orders a beer for himself. Smiling I snatch my whiskey and walk over to them.

"That vixen would be me! Name's..." I pause as Victor jumps to his feet and gently grabs my arms.

"Calista?" Victor asks confused.

"You know who I am?" I ask shock and hope ringing clear in my voice. Looking over his shoulder Victor looks between Logan and me.

"You honestly don't know? Victoria Park, Rangiora, New Zealand?" Victor asks sounding hopeful.

"No I don't. My memories only go back six years. Do you know who I really am?" I ask as I shake my head.

"You were one of my truest friends. You told me when we first met that your name was Calista Lachlan Zora Nova." Victor states softly as the three of us move to a private booth.

"Prove it...name one of her abilities." Logan states softly as he and I sit on one side of the booth while Victor sits across from us.

"She's a vampire who can't walk in the sun without layers of the clothes to protet her skin. Proof enough for you Kid?" Victor states sharply.

"Logan, Victor please calm down. Victor...Logan is just looking out for me. You honestly can't blame him for that now can you?" I question gently.

"True...so you're looking for a way to regain your memories?" Victor asks as we all take a sip of our drinks.

"Yeah, we managed to recover all of Logan's but we're still working on how to get mine back. I had a feeling I knew you from somewhere." I state after a few moments. Nodding his head Victor understands what I'm saying.

"She pulled a fast one on me and tricked me into acompanying her here." Logan laughs.

"So my real name's Calista Lachlan Zora Nova huh? That's cool that's one missing link to my past." I smile as I take another sip of my wiskey.

"The wiskey is another thing Kid. For as long as I've known you, you've always had a thing for wiskey. If the bar didn't have it you wouldn't drink there." Victor laughs as he and Logan finish their beers.


End file.
